The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Data sets that are received from disparate sources are often difficult to compare due to variations in both the base data and in the formatting of that data. In some industries, such as the commercial insurance industry, the use of standard database techniques leads to intermediate manual steps to request, receive, review, reformat and present such data causing delays, errors, and inefficiencies.